Vladimir/Development
(Classic) * Gavin Hammon (Blood Lord) }} Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper If you're like me and you've ever gone through one of those dark, goth phases at some point in your life, you'll probably relate to this next champion at least a little bit. Meet , the Crimson Reaper. This champion combines the epic power of fueling his magic with the blood of his enemies with the style and flair of Transylvanian count. You know the type of count we're talking about: the type that has a lifetime supply of liquid black eyeliner sitting in his medicine cabinet. So dust off that copy of 's that you've got sitting on your nightstand. If you start reading now, you should be super excited by the prospect of getting your hands on Vladimir by the time you finish. The Rivers Shall Run Red By NeeksNaman The Rivers Shall Run Red Summoners! An ominous force has appeared on the Fields of Justice. A spectator caught this glimpse in a recent battle, but officials are unsure of what to make of it. What's clear, though, is that whatever it is should not to be taken lightly. Take a look for yourself, summoner! The Blood Lord is on the March! By NeeksNaman The Blood Lord is on the March! Summoners! The Blood Lord is coming to the League of Legends! In addition to a new and intimidating model, this legendary take on , the Crimson Reaper, will feature vicious new voice over, spell effects, and animations. If you'd like to indulge your dark side by living out fantasies of holding the lives of your enemies in the palm of your hand, should help slake that thirst! Nothing is sweeter than the blood of your enemies! Mid-Season Magic still the blood mage, but we're dialing up his ability to tap into health to wreak havoc. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Crimson Pact Every point of gives Vladimir , and every point of gives Vladimir (does not stack with itself) |-|Q= ;Transfusion Vladimir drains life from his target. After casting Transfusion twice, Vladimir gains for a few seconds the next time Transfusion is available to cast, granting him bonus movement speed and bonus damage. |-|W= ;Sanguine Pool Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, becoming untargetable for a couple seconds. Additionally, enemies in the pool are and Vladimir siphons life from them. |-|E= ;Tides of Blood Vladimir charges up a reservoir of blood, paying a large portion of over a period of time to increase Tides of Blood's damage. On release, or after a couple seconds, Vladimir unleashes a sphere of blood, dealing . At full charge, Tides of Blood Vladimir while he holds it, and will briefly targets when he releases it. |-|R= ;Hemoplague Vladimir infects an area with a virulent plague. Affected enemies take increased damage for the duration. Hemoplague deals additional after a few seconds to infected enemies and heals Vladimir for each enemy hit. Media Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends REBORN - Reborn| |-|Gallery= Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Vladimir BloodLord concept.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Concept(by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vladimir Outlaw Final.jpg|Vandal Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vladimir Soulstealer concept.jpg|Soulstealer Vladimir concept art (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Category:Champion development Category:Vladimir